


Who Left Who?

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [21]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Oh the bitterness of betrayal!





	Who Left Who?

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Megatron, Impactor  
>  **Warnings:** Violence,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 21\. Childhood Friends

"You!" Impactor growled, and Megatron only just ducked the fist thrown at his head.

"And you," Megatron said much more coolly as he twisted and dodged another blow. "I'd heard you joined the establishment."

Impactor sneered, fists clenched as they circled one another slowly. "Whatever lie you need to tell yourself to recharge at night, old _friend_."

" _You_ left _me_ , old friend." The rage built under Megatron's spark, and he grasped after it, happy to take that emotion over the older hurt. "Though I admit I shouldn't have been so surprised when you did. 'No more poetry'. Isn't that what you always said? You paid lip service to my ideals and ran to the enemy the first chance you got!" He launched forward, fist leading, and for a short time, there was nothing but the simple thrill of the fight.

" _Where are you?_ " Starscream shouted over the comms, nearly causing Megatron to miss his footing. " _They're bringing in the anti-air guns. I need to get the Seekers out of here._ "

Megatron snarled, ducked under Impactor's arm, and sunk his fist into the other mech's midsection. "Order the retreat. I'll finish up here and meet you at the rendezvous." Without waiting for a reply, Megatron closed the comm and slammed his other fist into Impactor's side. "And you, old friend, get off lucky today."

With one last blow to Impactor's chin, Megatron sent the other mech flying backward to crumple unconscious to the ground.

"Next time, I will not allow my feelings to hold me back, traitor," Megatron said and left the Autobot lying in the rubble.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
